headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Teh Sweggurboi's Power Shot Ranking
This list shows you which power shots are the hardest for you to stop, which are the best against real Head Soccer players in the Multiplayer mode and roughly which are the best against computer-controlled characters, although CPUs deflect some power shots in a very illogical way. The computer-controlled players almost never deflect Ireland's power shot, for example, they even avoid it, while it isn't really that hard to stop. Some power shots may be ranked lower than you would expected. This might be because there is an easy way to score a goal out of your opponent’s power shot, mostly by blocking it. Counter attacks might be higher ranked than you would expect, because they are harder to stop as you mostly don't have a power shot ready yourself, because you have just used it and your opponent countered it. I've also included the 'power button effects' the newer characters have in this ranking. Power shots like Hong Kong's, Hungary's and India's are therefore better than they should be without this little bonus. See if you agree with this ranking, and you can always leave a comment! :) As some characters have several power shots, there are letters and numbers behind some character's names that show which power shot I mean. 1 = First power shot or air shot. 2 = Second power shot or damaged shot, which a character uses after his hat is kicked off. Israel, China and Cyborg have a second power shot. G = Ground power shot. C = Counter attack. Some characters have their own counter attack while others just copy the countered shot. Terrible Power Shots 120) Colombia 1 119) Colombia G Bad Power Shots 118) South Korea 117) Poland 116) Valentine 115) USA 114) Portugal 113) Japan 112) Denmark 1 111) Israel 2 110) China 1 109) Greece 1 108) Israel 1 107) Turkey 106) Belgium G 105) Belgium C 104) Cameroon 103) Russia Average Power Shots 102) Romania 1 101) India G 100) India C 99) Hong Kong C 98) Italy 97) Romania G 96) Pluto G 95) Croatia G 94) Romania C 93) Thailand C 92) Canada G 91) Denmark C 90) China 2 89) Z 1 88) Z G Fair Power Shots 87) Hong Kong G 86) Egypt 85) Argentina 84) Mexico 83) Greece C 82) Singapore C 81) Hungary C 80) Hungary G 79) Netherlands 78) Canada 1 77) Nigeria 76) Brazil 75) Chile 74) Super Saiyan 73) Indonesia G 72) Indonesia C 71) Czech Republic C 70) Pluto C 69) Ukraine C 68) Cyborg 1 67) Cyborg 2 Good Power Shots 66) WatermelBot 1 65) Saudi Arabia G 64) Ecuador G 63) Asura 62) Austria G 61) Singapore G 60) Luxembourg C 59) Ireland 58) Devil 57) Kepler 22B 56) Hungary 1 55) Uruguay C 54) Sweden 53) Switzerland C 52) Saudi Arabia C 51) Belgium 1 50) Croatia 1 49) Czech Republic 1 48) Saudi Arabia 1 47) New Zealand 46) Thailand 1 45) Singapore 1 Great Power shots 44) Nepal G 43) South Africa 1 42) Croatia C 41) South Africa G 40) Nepal 1 39) PumpKill G 38) PumpKill C 37) Mon-K G 36) Uruguay G 35) Switzerland G 34) Indonesia 1 33) Ecuador C 32) Switzerland 1 31) Georgia 1 30) Serbia G 29) Australia G 28) Germany 27) Australia 1 26) Czech Republic G 25) Hong Kong 1 24) Austria 1 Excellent Power Shots 23) Georgia G 22) Spain 21) Mon-K 1 20) France 19) Pluto 1 18) Nepal C 17) South Africa C 16) WatermelBot C 15) PumpKill 1 14) Ukraine 1 13) Serbia C 12) Mon-K C 11) Uruguay 1 Top 10 10) United Kingdom 9) Serbia 1 8) WatermelBot G 7) Georgia C 6) Luxembourg 1 5) Thailand G 4) Austria C Top 3 3) India 1 2) Ukraine G 1) Ecuador 1 Category:Rankings Category:Power Shot Rankings Category:Teh Sweggurboi